Hello World! How are you?
Content Take any map of 2015 and you would find out how indifferent the world is from 2005. Once in 2008 one would have thought that Kosovo is on its way to become a full-fledged nation, but for some reason, it became all but forgotten about and the little country was reabsorbed by Serbia in 2012 because no one seemed to care about it. Laziness, I guess? Wannabe super-states are however more substantial than they were from ten years before. The European Union is under some kind of operation to unify Europe as China did to itself in the 2nd Century BCE And so many other times that it was hard to count, but whatever., only less fighting and more undercover work. To be honest, no one really knows what is going on inside that building (and the janitors are unwilling/unable to answer) but this sentiment had grown stronger ever since Serbia had its stomach back in 2012. The United Nations seem to care less about the world than the EU, and its thoughts turn inward. It starts caring more about itself than the outside world, to the point where it’s starting to become a joke. Some of the smaller countries are considering leaving, and instead making their own super-national groups. The UN still manages to get tons of money, and indeed the top banana earns a cool €10,445,994,992.45 every year, which is pretty nonsensical, not only because of the incredibly large number, but because of the incredibly awkward number which makes accountants cry. And it gets worse. The salary is per day, and each day the number changes according to the mood of the current Nobel Prize winner of Economics (which is crazy), and could change halfway through the day. In the end, it all adds up to about €10,445,994,992.45 and 7 litres of tears from all 45 accountants per year. NATO is doing almost exactly the same thing as the EU is with its member states, but cannot be stronger than the EU as the EU has nations that NATO has and EU is much more aggressive. The poor little presidents/kings/queens/whatever simply have no say about anything, and the two super-states continue to squabble like little kids fighting for marbles. The funny thing is that the Middle East appears to be up to something, but again is unwilling to/unable to say so. There are rumors of the Taliban, the al-Qaeda et al. to merge and join into something tentatively called the Liberation Group, or the Liberation (by Terrorism) Group by the dissuaders of this particular rumor. Another rumor is that Rio de Janeiro wouldn’t manage to host the 2016 Olympics because of something that happened in the Middle East that was something of a disaster, but is so secret that it is only called the Incident (the Elementary Incident if you want to be more precise.) It is, needless to say, a crazy joke, and it was debunked when 2016 came and Rio did manage it. War is but a story now as people had decided to move all their wars into the Internet, where people can plant bombs and fire guns and generally cause mayhem without actually killing anyone or destroying anything. As such, the number of people that are killed in action has dropped to 0, and the mortuaries can no longer depend on war to boost their income. In a nutshell, the world is doing very well indeed. But it is horribly unstable and if one little thing goes awry, then all Hell breaks loose. And because the universe likes a bit of drama now and then, something does go awry. That thing was that the second rumor was true. After that, as promised, all Hell does break loose – but very slowly. Notes Category:2.04.00 Content